Next Generation
by Eyes of Onyx
Summary: This the story of a new generation of Powerpuff Girls Z:Masoru,Hana and Erika.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very sorry,as you can see am new here.**

**Thank you so much so much for reading this story and I hope you like what I write and will in the future .**

**Have a good day all of you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

After the Powerpuff Girls Z retired from the "Superhero" business,Profesor have made The Next Generation of Powerpuff Girls,with are:Masoru Minazuki A.K.A Elegant Bell the group leader,15 years old,dark brown long and straight hair and teal eyes medium height,serious,mature and likes rock music like Breaking Benjamin,Within Temptation, Evanescence etc and to read and write and can speak three languages: English,Romania and French and we have Hana Kurumi or Sunny Blaze your normal 15 years girl with blonde long hair(black,pink and purple streaks in it too)with blue eyes ,happy-go-lucky,fan of manga and anime(Naruto For Ever!) and American comics books(Superman and Batman.) like Masoru(but not many people know only Hana and Erika.)friendly,funy and a airhead a lot of times,the tallest of the group,have a little rivalry with Erika and considers Masoru her BBF and sister(so do Masoru.),she love Masoru like a sister and she believed that they were twin sisters in another the last but not the last is Erika Misumi(Cute Bunny)15 years old and another blonde with lond hair and blue eyes and not to forget a boy-crazy(this girl have more that 100 of boyfriends till now!)not a big fan of school and homework(but who it is?)a little of a tomboy and the lowest in height in the group.

They protect the city and at the some time are normal high school girls,well as normal as they could.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day of winter,sun was lost in the clouds and white snow was everywhere it was giving you the feeling that white walls surround you no matter where you,Masoru just love the winter because she hate the heat the must,the smell of clean,the beauty of the pure snow can captivate everyone but Erika have other opinion,she simply hate the winter it was so cold that every bone in her body was freezing.

She could not wait to get in the class room were it was warm and good not cold and numb like here, how can Ma-chan love this weather?It was like everything was dead sure it was pretty but still!

"What friends you girls are?I have scream your names like a millions of time!"Cried Hana at her two friends while Masoru just roll jer eyes and Erika ignored the other blond."Ready for school ladies?"Asked they leader as she fix her glass.

"Yeah"Answered Erika nonchalant as Hana just nodded at just the brunette

Masoru stare a little at her friend like it was strange to be ready for school and later she shrugged.

"Good,because we have a lot to do today."

"Like what Ma-chan?"

"Training,a lot of need as much it can be."

The two blond growl,Masoru was _sooo_ annoying about training,sure they need it but it is a little exaggerated (or more).Last time was a nightmare,they trainded like six hours and they fearless leader was still wanted more.W_hat the Hell they Were?_Robots or what?Erika loves Masoru but that sometime she want to kill her and her stupid motto:

**_"Good do not save you"_**

Erika simply hate that motto it was like the brunette was transforming herself in The Snow Queen or something like that,for short she was like a block of ice,this is not the Ma-chan she likes,the one she like it is a nice person who was the friend that help her no matter what,that was the Ma-chan she likes not the cold one.

"Hey Masoru you know when you said that you should like to go on an date?"

"Yes…"

"Good 'cause we:me,Blondy here and you we will go to a triple date."

"Hold on!Triple date Hana?"Scremead she was so angry why her from all the people from this planet she have to be the one to go in this stupid date?

"Yea Hana I have a boyfriend!"

"Yes,but please girls this guy is jus sooo perfect and she have two friend who are alone so I thought that we go a triple date together."She give them the puppy eyes,Masoru could say no to her now.

"Yupie-Doo for you Hana and _hell _I will go on that date for you so don't get any ideas."

"I love to come Hana-chan but I can't if Dai see me,I'm dead ."Even as much Eri wanted to go and help her friend she could not do that to Dai they were a couple since last year,this relationship was very important for Erika.

"Ok girls TTLY"Said Hana as she run to her class room.

"She have to abbreviated all she say?"Asked Masoru as she take of her long black coat as she pit it in the hanger.

"Pretty much Victory."Reply Eri as she goes to her bank.

"Stop calling me that!"Masoru cried at her blond friend.

"But it is cute!"she start whining like a little kid who just lost her favorite toy.

"It stupid Erika!"

"It is cutie-cute!"

"iT IS NOT !"

"It is !"

"I hate you."The leader said dry.

"I love you too Ma-chan!"

"Look girls,the losers have problem in paradise?"Asked Yuka,a bleached blonde with a IQ of a sock and the must spoiled,stupid,slutty and annoying girl in this whole school,her and little group hated the girls from the first moment they walk in this school so long story short they hate each other very much.

"None of your business"Reply Masoru so cold that could froze the water from glass of water.

She never like this girl but even now could believe that this girl was the shy,nerdy and silent kid she meet in first grade who could not get out of her bank,people sure change easy,sometime to easy.

"Kitty sure it is not in a good mood."

"Kitty it at the point of shooting the fake blond."This time Masoru words send cold shivers down the spines of Yuka and her group,she was not in the mood to put up with Yuka idiotic gang.

They have retreat before what the brunette said come true.

Well this a typical morning for Erika and Masoru,pretty much of it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

It was boring at the History Class of Miss What was her name again?,our dear blonde was at the point of to fell a sleep.

She simply hate history,especially when it was her last class today.

What was the point of speaking about something that happend God knows when?Really what was the point in this?She just wish to be with her friend and sister(Masoru)when you're alone it is just boring,no one to speak,play a little game to make the time pass a little faster.

Nada,Zero that what she could do alone.

If Ma-chan was here she should say:

"Hana for Pete sake pay attention to the teacher!"

And Erika should say:

"Ma-tan leave her is class is boring anyway."

What can she say her friends were aaaa...umm…very unique,yea that was the word,unique.

Masoru was mature,smart and sometime cold and Erika was the blonde girl who want to have fun when she want and pretty much of a drama queen.

Well she was the cute girl who like cartoon and comics book,party girl a little and airhead a lot of times.

That was the new generation of Powerpuff Girls Z,hardly resembles the first generation,huh?

Well even as different they are,they work very good as a team.

Hard to believed,right?

I know that what the professor thought when he saw the girls,it was like like an anvil fell on him,really you should see his face!Two word price-less!Hana and Erika laughed so hard that you could hear them from miles,to not forget Ken he was a lot worst that his father so the blondes laughed till they bellies hurt.

The bell was heard.

"Finally"shout Hana as she run to get out of the class room as fast she can.

* * *

Masoru was so happy that school was over.'Cause her step-brother(they have the same father) and her father were coming home today and she will not miss this no matter what.

Jun,her older brother was well the copy of his father(just the look)pal skin,black hair,jay blue eyes,cold,calculated,not a very social,Shade as Masoru like to call him,he was one,you never knew that he was there,like a shadow,even the way he look inspire it.

That was her family,you may ask were is her mom?

Well she is dead.

Yea it was hard at the beginning but now she got used,her cousins were helping her a lot with the house and everything,having Mari,Shun(Mari boyfriend) and Emiko coming over was _**one hell of a joy**__._Mari as usual was the perfect child that everybody want and adore,Emiko always having one of her smart comment and Shun was well…an asshole whatever you do to him(sure he was a nice guy when he was in a good mood,but that was very rare).

As usual the same girl with curly light blond hair,pal blue eyes and snow white skin waiting for her.

She did not know this girl pretty good actually she do not know her at all,Masoru have met her by saving from some punks who want to steal something from her or rape the poor girl.

Then the blonde girl follow the the leader never speaking,she just follow.

"What you're name little lady?"

She didn't answered,she just look at Masoru.

"What are you mute?"

The girl nodded.

Oh God she was mute,that why she never answered the questions before,that why she follow her,this girl tried to tell Masoru something,but she could not. How could she by so blind?She was supposed to be the smart one!

"You can write,right?"

The girl nodded again.

Masoru took out f notebook from her schoolbag and to give it to the girl with a pen.

"What you're name again?"

'Masoru'the blond write in a very neat handwrite.

Oh irony.

All the name that this girl could have,it have to be Masoru.

The brunette tried to smile happy and bright but that didn't work pretty well,so she tried her own smile,small and a little melancholy.

"That my name too,but why you follow me?"

'I want to thank you for saving me'

"Well you are welcome"replied the brunette Masoru."You know having the same name it will be strange when people call one of us,we will both turn around and thing like that.I thought you're nickname should be …umm… Snowflake,yeah Snowflake I like it,you like the the sound of it Goldie?"

The girl nodded and smiled brightly at the older girl.

* * *

Erika was angry and a angry Erika was not nice,last time she was at the point of riping the head of one from Yuka group(if it was not Masoru and Hana this would have happened).Damn Dai and his football practice and was more important her or that practice?

Well for him was the practice,not was suck an ass sometime.

Maybe Ma-chan was right about him,maybe they were not meant for each other.

After all the idea of searching for boyftiend was to find her soulmate no other reason,Masoru will say that is foolish to start at such a young age but Erika think that it is better to start early that later.


End file.
